User talk:Stealthfire star
First Archive! Geneology Project Hi, Stealth. Warriorcat1195 said that if I made a geneology project page, she would make me an admin. So I made one, and I'm waiting to see what she will do. I was wondering if you wanted to become a part of the geneology project. I would start you off as a warrior, but because you are like the "deputy" of this wiki, I will make you a senior warrior. Please let me know if you would like to join. Go to the geneology page to learn more about this project. To give you some facts about it, Warriorcat1195 is the deputy, I'm the leader, and we learn about making family trees, and how to upload them and put them on the wiki. I really hope you will join. You have the perfect personality. Leave a message saying if you want to join on my talk page. Thanks! *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* So. . . do you mean like the family trees on the WW? Because I have seen those, however I don't know how to make them. A while back, (maybe it was before you joined this wiki) Warriorcat said that she doesn't want to many templates and code, because we have to remember some people do things on a mobile device. Back to joining, all you need to do is use some type of software or website to make a family tree, and then put it on the approval page. Are you using a windows computer? If you are, then I can show you a tutorial on the best way to upload a tree. Anyway, welcome the the Geneology project! *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* So what you're saying is that the Geneology project can be made all on wikia? We just need to create the trees. I'm not quite familiar with the wikia trees, so maybe we could compramize. Some trees could be made using familyecho.com. Others could be made through wikia. I hope this doesn't sound like I'm asking for too much, but would you mind teaching me a bit about the wikia trees. It's kinda like I'm Heatherstar of WindClan, I grew up as a moor-runner, but because I'm a leader I should know a little bit about tunneling. You see what I mean? That way I seem like the leader of the Geneology project. Also, can you please go to the charart approval page? I finally made a charart, and I think it's pretty bad, but I wanted to know what a senior warrior/deputy thought. Thanks! *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* Reminding warriorcat about being an admin Hey stealth. I just met someone really nice on the warriors fanfic wiki (not this wiki) who aked if we could do a collab i said yes, and i also advertised this wiki to them, and I hope they respond that they will think about joining it! Also, warriorcat said she would make make me an admin if i made the geneology page. (you can go to my talk page to find that somewhere) It's been a week since I made the geneology page, and she hasn't said anything about it. I heard about her parents blocking her and stuff, but she said she would come on once in a while, and look at here email. Also, I've seen her edits say, edited by warriorcat 3 minutes ago. I think she's probably busy with something. But if she doesn't do anything in a week, please politely remind her and just say, "I think CinderStripe should be an admin now.". I already did remind her but she didn't respond. If I remind her again, I might sound rude or impatient. Thanks so much! P.S. On the geneology page I made "sections at the bottom of the page. You can decide which one you want to use. If you have a windows computer, you can use the snipping tool to select where you want to take a screenshot. P.S.S. From the end of June to August I will be at overnight camp. . . so for the geneology project, you can take over as leader. . .and I suggest that you make spookycat the deputy, although it is your choice. You might see me on for one day, but that's it. Sorry for a long message! I type a lot. *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* The Short Stories Collection Here's that new short story I was talking about. I have another planned. Finished that other one. Family trees That's fine. I had an idea for the family trees. If the tree is small enough, we will use family echo or some other software. If it is too big, we will use the wikia trees. Remember, because you are a senior warrior you don't need to upload images onto the approval page. But make sure to follow the approval page, and check your email frequently. P.S. Tomorrow I will pack up to go to camp, and the day after that, my parents will drive me to camp, and then I won't be back for seven weeks. So this is great time to be available for the geneology project. You will temporarily step up as leader. *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* Family trees Could you or Spookycat make a tutorial for how to do the next step of making a family tree? I want to know how to do a wikia tree but I can't figure it out. I made my own sandbox to try it out and even in the basics I made a mistake somewhere. Wow that wikipedia page was surprisingly helpful. Usually I don't understand anything they put on their pages! Seriously, in fourth grade I did a research project on inventions, and I went to figure out how audio-animatronics work. Did not understand a word of that wikipedia page. I ended up choosing a different invention. I think I went with 3-D glasses. Could you help me with multiple mates? I need to add my half-siblings onto the tree I'm working on, so I need Smoky to mate with Coriander, Floss, and Daisy, as well as Silky as I already have. So, I know how to make wikia trees now! Woohoo! It's actually really fun! Could you check over the one I made and make sure there aren't any mistakes before I turn it into a template? I could put it on Furrypelt, Gingerheart, Lavender, Ash, Stormy, and Sunshine's pages.Also, about the duplicates. I think it's a mix of the way I did the tree and the way I did the tree in the story itself (I'd forgotten that Deerfur and Wolfnose were already related when I had them mate) Yes, please. I think if I'd put Daisy where Coriander is then it would've been easier, because I would've had the room to put Berrynose and Poppyfrost in the same row. However, then Cherryfall would still be on the same row as her daughter, so I'm not sure how to fix that problem. I'll let you get to that, I'm going to work on Foxfoot's tree. It'll definitely be a lot more difficult, but I'll make it work. I'll have to make a lot of links to WW trees for "See more" sections. On second thought, I'm going to take one of the characters from a different Clan... So, I noticed the one you're working on is looking good. However I would suggest moving Floss and Gingerheart over so that you can reach the kits. Then just add in Hazelpaw and Maplepaw. I have no idea what you're going to do when I give Rockfall a mate and kits (it's coming, I planned it a while ago) BTW I'm going to do one more tree then I gtg. I keep finding excuses to stay on wikia, but I shouldn't be here. It's just, I feel like I belong ''here. People here actually appreciate my creativity and share my passion for Warriors. No one I know in real life really does. But I can't truly come back until I'm 13. But even still I'm not sure Mom will allow it. She has declared that Warriors is too violent for me to be reading and that once summer's over I shouldn't have anything to do with it. -sigh- I finally find a series I absolutely love.... My brother can obsess over ''Wheel of Time ''and my friends can obsess over ''Harry Potter ''and ''Star Wars, why can't I obsess over Warriors? CinderStripe's dad Hello. I am CinderStripe's dad, and I might learn some stuff on here. I am currently reading Moonrise. GgGR4YSTR1P3 (talk) 10:05, June 27, 2016 (UTC)ggGR4YSTR1P3 Fun chararts Before I leave, I just really wanted to show you what I did. All in a day's work. Should you get to Misty and Belle's chararts, this is a good representation, however, there is more white on both of the kitties' hind legs than I put on, Belle's eyes should be paler, Misty's fur is grayer and her amber eyes match her fur color, Misty has a rust colored strip dividing the brown and the white, and there are tan patches on her chin and on the inside of her eye, if you know what I mean. Also Belle is a lot fatter. The gray-and-white one I just did because it's cute and I was bored. The Short Stories Collection I made another one. I'm also going to give you the sneak peaks that should be put at the end of Warriors of Suffering ''and ''Rise of the Shadows. BTW any information revealed in the sneak peak to AFL can be used in character pages because I will not be changing it. A Few Things Three things, one, could you please read my blog posts if you haven't already, two, I see you reverted my edit to Vixentail's tree (I don't blame you) but I figured out how I could make it work if you'd like me to finish what I started, if not that's fine, and three, on Rise of the Shadows on WFW, could you please reply to the comment and say I just copied and pasted from Word so I could have special characters (dashes instead of two hyphens) and special fonts (the heading to the Allegiances)? Not to be selfish or anything, but could you please comment on some of the blogs? Charart Practice Hey, just saying, even though I'm not going to be here, I can still practice chararts. My parents like the work I did making chararts of Belle and Misty. If you could post simple tutorials on how to do mottled, dappled, speckled, and tortoiseshells (and apparently tabby stripe placement) I can practice while I'm gone, and maybe when I come back I can be a warrior. (save the deputy spot for me :)) So, would you say this looks like a mottled/dappled/flecked/speckled cat? (wow there are a lot of synonyms there). Do I have torties down? (if I do make me a warrior for when I come back) Wow torties are like the ultimate Halloween cat! Re:Chapter Summaries I suppose. But I mean eventually you're going to run out of other things to do, so... When I come back I'll do a lot of chapter summaries. When I come back... Re: I can certainly try! Mind you, I've actually never made anything but solid cats so I guess this might be the opportunity to learn :) And yeah, I've got a little finished fan fiction if you ever want to read it, although, it's a bit sloppily written. There's a sequel as well. Fleckkit So I played around with making Fleckkit's charcat, and I can't seem to get the patches right? I'll be able to do Sparrowkit's kit and StarClan kit images, but since school just started I doubt I'll have time to continue trying Fleckkit's. Sorry about that CinderStripe is back! I just wanted to leave a short message saying that I'm back from my summer camp and now I can start using this wiki again. I've been looking around this wiki for a few minutes, and I'm seeing a lot of progress. That's it. *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* CinderStripe is on vacation I'm not going on vacation for a week, so I might only be on a few times. If anyone asks why I haven't been on, please tell them I'm on vacation. Thanks! *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* Bigger templates I told warriorcat this, but because she isn't on as much cuz of her parents, i thought i would ask you. do think it's okay if i add in templates like charcat and allegiances, or like some of the bigger ones? *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* Hey I wondered if there is gonna be a project characters here because we have character articles. -- 21:31, August 30, 2016 (UTC) I think PC would be good -- 22:24, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Question Hello I am curious if I would be able to participate in this wiki's charart program If you need an example of art please ask and what tool would you advise for me to use xx GEM xx help hi still gem just new acount how ive done some sort of weird example charart but i cant upload a gimp image what do i do Re: Yeah I'd be up for it. Haven't been on much because of moving and a new school and everything, but I should be on more once I settle in. That's why I haven't been on WW too much recently either. But yeah I can certainly help with PC here Add me in wherever you see fit :-) Re:PC I saw your message on my talke page and went on the WW to check it out. I never expected that you would be the leader of it. XD Oh and to actually answer your question, sure I'd love to join it! I love to add things. I don't know if you've been following my page at all but I asked warriorcat if I could make references and she said yes. They work completely and just like they do on the WW *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* Mobile I'm on vacation for 3 days and I'm editing on my phone. I noticed that the family trees do not show up well. Also my signature is messed up so I can't really do it on mobile, it'll take for ever. Cinder stripe Cool! I will! -- 01:04, September 3, 2016 (UTC) So can I add myself as a warrior? -- 01:06, September 3, 2016 (UTC) References You got a lot to do, you know. Me and CinderStripe set up references for the fanfics and the canon books and the work the same way as WW. BTW when you get to my chararts, can you go in order they are on the list? (ThunderClan in alphabetical, then ShadowClan, etc.) Just so I know what you're doing so I can get a pic ready as a example. Yes, that would be the Idea. Okay, that's fine. Also, when I give you my pic of the cats as an example, would you like me to put it on the approval page as an example, or on your talk page beforehand? Also, I'll only give you Examples for Cats that haven't been done. One more thing, can you skip Firepelt's warrior pose and Robinfeather's apprentice pose? I'm looking forward to coming back to those. Finally, I noticed you put stuff on Spooky's page and I wanted to comment on status templates: you can make the page then copy+paste from WW the list of cats, then just add our own. We'd have to update it as often add they do, but, oh well. Speaking of update, do people in other time Zones preorder these books on ebook? It was 10:00 for me last night and people were updating WW about T+S! First art i dont know how to make it tranparent sorry i winged it its just a cat so yeah LLeafy Gren (talk) 21:39, September 3, 2016 (UTC =Desision I've desided to do hazelpaw of thunder clan mostly because she seems to be to most interesting to draw ill base her of this image Re: I can def. do the character talk page template -- I already had set it up anyway when I made them orginally just in case we added PC or like, PW later on. But what do you mean by a template that links to the warriors' wiki? I've never done interwiki templates, although I'm sure I can try Hazlepaw (A) ok so this is hazelpaw aprentice give me feed back on my talk page LLeafy Gren (talk) 21:01, September 6, 2016 (UTC) ps: how do i change my siggie is this shading placement ok redtuft ive done redtuft out of boredem lel Okay! Gonna read it -- 21:13, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Spottedleaf's Love (Go ahead and put this in the praise) This story was sadder than I was expecting, but I do love the heartbreak Spottedleaf goes through, and how she has to choose between the love of her life and StarClan. I love how through thick and thin, she protects Fireheart at the risk of her place in StarClan. Keep it up Stealth! Hey BTW can you add the praise for my books? Foxey commented on all of them but there's noting on this wiki. Birthday Hi. I noticed that in 5 days from now (probably 3 days from now in australia) this wiki will have it's first birthday. To be exact that is on september 14th. I thought we should have a special surprise for the rest of the wiki or just some type of celebration. Let me know what you think. But we better hurry up. It's only 3-5 days! *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* Status thingy Heyyyy So. There isn't really a way to /link/ directly to WW's template, so I'll just copy all the statuses over from there. And make the template for our wiki. Is there a list of all the characters that are from WW that appear in Warriorcat's books? I'll get started when I have a list, since digging through every page would be a bit tedious. We also have it here I'll start on that first thing tomorrow *yawns* Bit too tired to do it now. And as staff on WW, you should pop your opinion on this probably. I mean, vicky basically told us to, but I do suppose a community consensus is req'd so your opinion would be appreciated! It's crazy -- Warriors has a true fan editor! Template:Status is updated! Your list was very helpful, but to ask, who is Cloverheart? I don't think there's such a character on WW...so was that maybe a typo? And for the Living Template, it is meant to only read out one book, so would that be warriorcat's books? We have multiple storylines here so I'm not sure how this will work. Template:Alleg Template:Alleg so yeah made this cause it seemed useful Grading Made the grading templates for charart and characters -- they just need emblems so you can pick the pictures you want since you're the leader. I can make the PW and PR ones too, but I don't think we need those right now. These work the same way Yup, whatever pictures work! Embedded Categories Just a suggestion, but there is a way to rig it so that any page marked, per say, with the 'Spottedleaf's Love' category would automatically add another category: "Stealthier star's Creations'. So yeah, if wanted, I could add this so if a article is matched with a book, it'll automatically credit the author. It's kinda the way it works with the grading templates Chararts I know you're working on your own, but could you get Lilystream's done by October? I want her to have a pic when she becomes character of hte month (I'm just assuming she will but I think it's a good assumption). I'll give you a pic when you ask for it (assuming you get to it) Well maybe you could start now, and I'll give you a bye since you're not likely to update it within a week. BTW ,when/if you do this, redo it because Mom is complaining I accidentally put an alien in her body with the ginger... I didn't notice until she pointed it out and now I can't see past it! However, I think the rest is good. What do you think, cute tortie? Also, out of curiosity, where Ya going? (I understand if you choose not to say) ( :) Did you see the alien mom was talking about? In my head I was thinking you only had one up. Sparrowkit and Fleckkit are bound to be approved by the time you get back--do we give Spookycat the ability to approve temporarily?--and then think you could get Lilystream done? Or if you think mine is good enough I can just fix the ginger so it doesn't look like an alien... I also tried Buzzardclaw the other day. He was fun but the shading was driving me mad! No matter how thin or thick I made the brush the top would be too dark and the bottom too light. I also tried a purple shading tint, and I'm not sure you can see the purple. At least you're seeing more of your country than my family is my state. Mom: "We should go see the caves in northern Florida! Anyone wanna make that a trip?" Dad my brother and I: (collective "meh" as we turn back to the computer) Hope you enjoy it! It's probably going to be better than my entire summer break was... Mentor Someone new joined the Charart project and needed a mentor for GIMP, so I gave her to you. Hope that's okay! Nvm apparently Spookycat is going to be your mentor on WW so you're off the hook. Re:Kits I would leave it as is, since yours are already said and done. I didn't change the names I gave to characters like Yarrowpaw when T&S came out (still haven't finished it :/) so I don't think you should change yours. Like my mom told me, if you try to make it as canon as possible you're going to be constantly changing it as new information is revealed. I suppose that relates more to me than you since my fanfics take place in the present but... still I don't think you should change it. Path to Darkness A few things. #Welcome back from holiday! Enjoy it? #I'm guessing Sparrowkit and Fleckkit have been at CBA for long enough; could you start Lilystream? You're not going to finish it by Saturday, but, at least early October. (I'm going to guess, Lilystream, Faithkit, Applekit) #I'm nearly done with AFL and I don't have a title or really a plot for the next one. If you could give me a blurb I might get a title, or vice-versa. All I know that's going to happen is Poppypaw officially becomes a mca at the Moonpool, Dovewing gives birth, and Leafbreeze starts expecting Rockfall's kits (might be born then idk). I have plans about once of Rockfall's kids but I won't tell you yet because it doesn't happen for another few books. So... help? Actually, I was. One of Rockfall's kits Dustkit was going to be another friend from school (purely because I was begged. He said I could make him the dumbest kit ever so long as he was in). To not give any reason for the other Clans to hate ThunderClan MORE, he's going to be an idiot, die before apprenticeship, and then from StarClan will tell Furrypelt who he is. I understand if you don't agree with this; real-life Foxstar was angrily texting me for like 5 minutes straight and I ended up muting the conversation :/ he called me later, I was waiting for him to be angry about Dustkit and then he asked for help writing his own story--a sequel to the (not warriors) one we did together in 4th grade. Then he complained about Dustkit. So, last night happened. Last night was interesting. Well, that's business. It was mean to kill off Leafkit too (that one wasn't my idea, though) and because I knew I'd kill Bramblestar and Onestar I killed Squirrelflight and Harespring purely because Squirrelstar and Harestar don't have good rings to them. But, I did it, and it works well with the plot. It would be great to have a Co-writer, though I'm not sure how it would work. Foxstar is sort of a Co-writer, but he's not entirely helpful. Sometimes it'll take him five hours to respond to a text. I wish I knew when AFL was being released, although if it makes you feel any better this one's long. Any of the others from the last arc would've been done awhile ago. Like, this one will probably break 200 pages (Into the forest, which is currently the longest, is 152, including covers, "back ads", etc. Also frankly I haven't been working on it much. My newer avatars in my online game are on the most annoying task in the game, and they're fairly close to being done--then they move up an area, and will have all their gag tracks (types of weapons)! I think I might have (sort of) a blurb for the next one: Blood shall follow the path to darkness... ''(that was the prophecy you suggested for me, right? something like that?) ''Furrypelt is feeling safe, hoping that the danger will come after she has the time to train her new apprentice. But all is not peaceful. Strange scents and anoynomous attacks lead Furrypelt to believe that someone--or some''thing--followed her home from the journey, and her imagination runs wild as she tries to figure out what they're up against...'' So, now I got that, title? Also, I am mad I was out of th ehouse 11 hours straight today :/ Most of it was in the car, or outside in the heat watching marching bands perform (we came in last at the competition) and then I ended up holding someone's clarinet because they were about to pass out from heatstroke (she didn't even remember sitting down and had completely forgotten about the instrument until I handed it to her). Doesn't that sound fun? And I can't stay home alone because I'm not old enough. I will be on Monday (that's my birthday) but it's not Monday yet. -_- Yippee. At least I'll be able to spend a period in the art room on my birthday during school. I have THE BEST art teacher ever! See, I won't publish AFL until I'm able to say at the end "Look for the next book in the series, ____________. Without that I refuse to publish it. Frankly on some of the last ones on the computer I've had typed "Watch for the next book in the series,''Warriors A Merged World:" and then start texting Foxstar and going online for ideas. I was just sitting at the computer clicking the button to give me more titles from a generator for like 20 minutes for Warriors of suffering. Warriors Of suffering actually was a title from the generator because Foxstar and I had just given up XD It wasn't a celebration, a competition between the best high school marching bands in the area. It was long. We scored terribly. Real feel of 97. We wouldn't have gone but my brother is a senior in high school and he's drum major this year, so, we were kinda obliged. I mean our show this year isn't even that good. It's a medley of three songs from the 60s and 70s. I know one outside of hearing the band play it over and over. My brother's freshman year was best. They did Phantom of the Opera. The drum major even had the mask! (I'm not sure if you'd understand the reference, don't know much about Australia...) Hmm, I'll think about it. I might take one of those, tweak them or something, idk. I usually don't have the title until I need it (exceptions are forbidden love rise of the shadows and AFL) I find that odd. But did you see their uniforms? It's like 3 Layers of padding plus (for us at least) a t shirt and shorts underneath. And these high schoolers were marching in that with a real feel temperature of 97. I'm surprised only two were at the medical tent. Truly it wasn't serious, they just needed ice shade and electrolytes--so by electrolytes we mean Gatorade and cookies. Those cookies looked good... I didn't get any :( No, 97 Celsius because that makes sense �� I don't think it can actually get that hot, especially since 100C is boiling. But no they didn't have ice packs. Frankly this isn't the worst they've suffered. Over the summer while they were practicing, real feel of like 108F (idk how to change to Celsius). And about AFL's release date, if it means anything they just met the new mca. They don't know it, but they've met her. Re:Warriors Books Sounds okay. If I get a chance to get on the computer today I'll set it up if you want. Good thinking. Done and done Mentoring Hi so I wanted to inquire about one of the requirements on here about becoming a mentor. So, it says you have to tweak one image, but we don't have a tweak page? It just says on main page "just tweak them", so.... Idk, I've tweaked a fair bit (8 images) on WW as seen here so is that enough to count? There really isn't much to tweak here, since all the images are fairly new. Birthday! Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear me, happy birthday to me! �� 12 more months... I WON'T SURVIVE! By the way, did you see the page I made, Warriors Books? It, uh, could've gone better. My period in the art room was easily the highlight, spent with Foxstar and another kid (it's minor but if you remember in forbidden love when Furrypelt was dreaming about who Foxkit might be, the name where Furrypelt kicked him is the other kid I was hanging out with yesterday). Then I had more homework than usual, had to do laundry and never even got a chance on the computer (I sent the message ^ on mobile). I had fun in after school art today and now I have homework (history on battles fitting the revolutionary war, and making a Facebook page for a Founding Father but I'm going to do that tomorrow... math on prime factorization, science foldable on cells and a color coated drawing of a cell, and finally practice music for band. It'll be a miracle of I get 15 minutes of computer time today... Goodbye? You may have noticed from Spookycat's profile, but there is a hurricane (do you call them typhoons?) Heading for Florida, cat 4, so Spookycat27 and I may become inactive, and if you don't hear from us for a long time, well you know what happened. Like, school was cancelled tomorrow and Friday and certain counties are actually being evacuated. So, yeah, wish us luck �� AFL Good news; I might be able to finish it tomorrow! (Depends on homework) of course I like getting at least the allegiances of the next book done before I publish them. I'll probably have it up Wednesday at latest. Furrypelt and the others just got back with the mca (not saying who it is but I'll give you a hint: this cat IS in the allegiances). I'm guessing your reaction to reading this is �� I'm like laughing my head off reading your response XD also you didn't get it right. I found it hard to write in Gingerheart's view, but not because of the character, because the majority of plot points took place with Furrypelt, so for the most part you only get like a page and a half of Gingerheart and then like six with Furrypelt. I don't know whether that's funny or annoying so I'll put both emoticons. XD :/ I forgot we were going to a concert tonight >< didn't get a chance on the computer todayand tomorrow I have after school art, Wednesday I'm ''supposed to go to some church thing (emphasis on supposed) and Friday I have a bit going on--orthodontist appointment, mini golf, and fireworks, but I get the day off from school so... Long story short the release date of AFL is delayed, but I am 99% certain it'll be done by Sunday! You know, I'm really glad you like my fanfics so much, even if I don't actually know you. What do you think, assuming I can find an original idea, future author? I'm planning on getting a minor in creative writing when I head off to college. I managed to get by with very little homework today so I should have a fair amount of time to finish up the story today. �� I literally just finished the book and tomorrow I should be able to email the copies to my friends and get the allegiances to the next one. Worst case scenario I publish it Friday, but more likely than not it'll be tomorrow! (distant chanting) AFL! AFL! AFL! Must be really cute puppies... I'm as excited about the release date as you are, and I wish I could've been on longer yesterday, but it was a school night :/ had it been a weekend it would've been done by now. Growl growl. Status things So... I tweaked it and now it reads , but there's a predicament. For say, Bramblestar, I can't have it read and per say Living (As of Pinestar's Choice) for different pages really, so like, it's kinda hard to do with multiple series that use some of the same characters. See any possible solutions? I kinda can't, save for the few characters that don't overlap in ya'll 's stories. AFL IS DONE Here you go! Post it please. Also, mind proofreading it? I'm too lazy lol Hope you enjoy this! AFL Work I got the big stuff taken care of, can I trust you to get the little things done (kin updates, plot summaries, etc)? You know maybe not right now, but in the upcoming months? Also, let me know when you want the next example for one of my chararts. Oh I got name changes and new pages. And I made 2/3 of the new family trees (Jackie, Cloudtail's dad, would've taken too long and takes more skill than I want to put forth atm. It's midnight I should probably go to bed...) Wanna do Jackie's Tree? Also if Furrypelt Gingerheart or Foxstar use the word "kid" it's intentional. And yes I'm in 6th grade in a bad school what do you want from me? My grammar is still like 10x better than anyone else I know (other than family/adults) Also if you want to help out some more, I need names for Dovewing's kits (I want one to look like Tigerheart and there will be three kits) and the names of two kits for Leafbreeze and Rockfall. If you don't have ideas there are generators online for a reason. Welp I'm off to bed, since, as I've before mentioned, it's past midnight. Hmm, I'll think about those. I really don't know what the others' descriptions will be; I generally get the name first then the description based on the name. Re: Sorry sorry, fixed it back to read TAS, and added Poppyfrost (W) as a star resident but I haven't time to go through Warriorcat's books and see who else died yet. Been busy almost to the edge of insanity with my role as VP on Student Government, and also classes and exams and also having my boyfriend cheat on me all within the span of this week, which is why my activity on here and WW is shot :/ Furrypelt's Tree I didn't like the way you had it laid out (no offense but it was a bit confusing) so I took the code of my original tree on my sandbox and did some major rearranging to make it look the way I had it before, but without the duplicates (it took awhile but I think it looks great). Take a look, think I can change the template? Now if you excuse me, I'm going to work on the status template. One more thing for you to do. Hehehe.... But seriously adding all the Status templates to character pages--while it ''will ''take awhile--will save much time in the longrun. Ok, yeah do that. Also, there's a reason there's a scrolly bar! lol. Also, think you could figure out what I did to the status template? I added characters to help Spookycat, and now the template part is all out-of-whack. :/ I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO BUT IT'S SRSLY BROKEN Also, I'm working on an really cool picture (I won't tell you what it is until it's done) but mind if I send you a preview of the "lineart" for some constructive criticizm? (BTW i just started cat 2/5 so it would probs take awhile to get the preview up XD)